


The Theory

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Those two tags do apply, bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: During their Garrison days, Lance has noticed something off about Pidge, and tells Hunk his theory.





	The Theory

Hunk had figured out Pidge’s secret about two months after she joined the Garrison. Hunk didn’t understand why she was disguising herself as a boy since Pidge didn’t trust him enough to tell him why. But he trusted her enough to keep her secret, knowing that there must be a good reason to keep this from everyone.  
  
The closest Hunk got to spilling the secret was four months later, when Lance woke Hunk up in the middle of the night.  
  
“Hunk,” Lance whispered to him, poking his side, “wake up. We need to talk.”  
  
“Just five more minutes mom,” Hunk mumbled.  
  
That’s when Lance hit Hunk. He cried out, and fell onto the floor.  
  
“Good, you’re up,” Lance said. Hunk glared up at him as he sat on his bed.  
  
“What is it?” Hunk asked.  
  
Lance brought a finger up to his lips and looked around. “It’s something important. Something about Pidge.”  
  
Hunk smiled. He wondered how long Lance would take to figure out Pidge’s secret, and hoped that he was okay with keeping it like Hunk was.  
  
His smile faded when Lance said, “I think Pidge might be a werewolf.”  
  
Hunk didn’t know exactly what he could even say to that. “What?” was what he managed to get out.  
  
“Quiet!” Lance snapped at him, in a voice louder than Hunk’s. “Think about it. Ever since he got here, Pidge has been evasive and distant. At first I thought he was just an aloof guy, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that Pidge must have some huge secret he doesn’t want anyone to learn.”  
  
“And your first thought,” Hunk said slowly, “is that Pidge is a werewolf?”  
  
“Well no. At first I thought maybe vampire since he didn’t like going out in the sun. Then I just realized he likes staying inside. My next thought was a ghost, but that boy puts way too much salt on everything he eats. But then I began to notice something that just screams werewolf.”  
  
Hunk put his hands face in his hands, and he connected the dots that Lance put together.  
  
“Every month, around the full moon, Pidge gets even more distant. I tried asking him if anything was wrong two months ago, and the more I kept on bugging him, the more irritated he got with me.”  
  
Hunk shook his head. “Lance, you’re an idiot,” then went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write?


End file.
